


Condensation

by Pomander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mentions of Frisk, F/M, Love Confessions, New Years, Rated T for exactly one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomander/pseuds/Pomander
Summary: Some people need an excuse to work up courage. That is fine.





	

Sans laments the amount of restraint it takes to press his forehead against the glass of a windowpane without making much noise. Or worse yet, damaging the window itself. But he has to study the view outside, the trees and the porch and the half-melted blanket of snow that's frozen over in places. And especially the winter night sky, clear and sharp and beautiful. His breath condenses in front of him as he scans the stars, and his view is obscured by the fog on the glass.

He can hear fireworks popping off in the distance, and the muffled sound of Toriel's feet on the carpet behind him, slowly approaching. She stops a few steps away, and he turns to face her with a smile.

"Is it still clear out?" she asks. The ceramic mugs she holds in either hand are steaming, and the scent of chocolate is strong, even from where Sans sits.

"Yeah, it's beautiful out there," he answers, "looks pretty cold though."

"That is fine. Shall we?"

He stands and leads the way out the front door, holding it open for her, and closing it behind her. She thanks him and sets both mugs gently on the bannister of the porch.

"Frisk still sleeping, then?" Sans moves to stand next to her, and she pushes a steaming mug of cocoa in his direction.

"Like a rock. I'm surprised they made it to midnight, honestly. I will carry them to their room in a little while." Toriel's face turns up toward the sky, and Sans watches her as she glances from one end to the other. "It is a wonderful night to start off the new year, don't you think?" she asks.

"Yeah, it sure is." He reaches up and wraps his hands around his cup, letting the heat seep into the bones of his fingers.

The night around them is still for a moment, quiet. Sans hears Toriel shiver and shuffle her feet, and turns his gaze in time to see her clutch her cup tightly.

"Wanna head back inside where it's warmer?" he asks, nudging her gently with his elbow.

"I'm alright," she assures him, sweetly, "thank you."

Still, she shuffles closer to him, huddling in until she's inches away. Not that it's going to do her much good, he figures; his bones don't hold a lot of warmth in them. On the other hand, the proximity is making _him_ feel warm in the face. He wonders if it has the same effect on her, but he's too shy to look up and find out. Instead, he looks away.

"Also, I'd like to thank you for spending the holiday with Frisk and I, it means so much to me. It's nice to have company sometimes, without having an entire party over. Though, sometimes you are a party unto yourself."

"No problem, Tori. It was fun."

She's shivering even more now, and Sans feels bad for her. The cold doesn't bother him as much, and his jacket won't fit her, or he'd offer it.

"Seriously though," he says, "Do you want to go back in? We can see the stars from the window-"

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asks suddenly, her voice tight, too high. "I mean, it's late, and I do not think it's safe to be out on the road- and- well... I would appreciate your company, if you would spare it."

He nearly drops his cup over the edge of the bannister when he turns to face her. She's shaking still, and Sans sees now that it's not just the cold. She's nervous.

"I've got nowhere to be today," he admits. He reaches slowly for her arm and strokes it, a soft, comforting gesture. "What's goin' on?"

She turns to face him, but her eyes are still locked on the sky above him. "This year, I've decided I'd like to be more honest about things, more open. And I-" she reaches up to play with one of her ears, "I just really, enjoy your company."

Sans stares up at her, confused, with one hand still mid-stroke on her forearm. "Well, gosh, Tori, I had no idea. Is um," he pulls back, "is _that_ why you invite me over all the time? Because you like hanging out with me?"

For a moment she looks affronted, hurt even, and he almost feels bad, but then she glances down to him and she must see it on his face, that shit-eating grin that he knows he can't cover up. He watches her struggle not to smile for a full two seconds before she gives in, reaching over and bopping him on the shoulder. They both laugh. But she doesn't say anything else, just looks back off to the night sky. Her hand comes to rest on his shoulder, and she takes another deep breath that comes out in a cloud and drifts away in the cold air.

She's still shaking.

"Tori?"

"Sans, you are my closest friend."

"I'll say, I'm about two feet away from you."

Somewhere in the distance, a cricket chirps out of season.

"And I care for you, dearly," she continues, gravely, as if he had said nothing, "But lately I've begun to wonder what kind of lo- what kind of _affection_ I'm trying to show you." She turns her face down to look him in the eye, and even in the dark of night, the bright red of her eyes is striking. His grip on her arm tightens, just a little.

"I think of you often, at at inopportune moments, and it's embarassing, when nearby strangers ask me why I'm smiling and laughing at nothing."

"Wouldn't know what that's like," he pipes in. It earns him a small chuckle from her. God, her nervousness is contagious, it must be. He's starting to shake now.

"It's not something I care to admit to everyone, but I've told a few. There is someone who I care deeply for, who makes me smile, is there for me when I need them, someone without whom I cannot imagine my life-"

Sans reaches the limit of air he can draw in with one breath, and his ribs sting from the cold air before he remembers that he can breathe out-

"Someone who calls me mother, and lets me-"

"Wait, what?!" he sputters, pulling away. "Who are you talking about?"

"Frisk, of course! I boast about my child every chance I get, Sans."

"Oh." He feels lightheaded, suddenly. And heavy of heart

"Pfft, the look on your face, Sans," she says laughing. She brings both paws up to cover her mouth. "Honestly, do you think I would just come out and tell complete strangers that I've a crush on you? I have kept it to myself this whole time!"

He goes still. He's not sure he heard her correctly, and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with his heart. "You're pulling my leg here."

"I'm not. I do not know for sure how you feel about me, but I thought I would let you know. I enjoy your company not just because you are my friend, but because being around you sets me aglow in ways I... well, in ways I can't just _tell_ passing strangers."

"And you want me to spend the night?" he asks with a smirk.

"To talk!" she insists.

Sans scratches the back of his head. He's grinning so wide his face starts to hurt. "Can I like, hug you or something?"

"Please."

He reaches for her, and she wraps her arms around him, smothering him in her soft warmth. "I love you so much, Tori. Thank you," he says. Her fur muffles his message to the point where he's sure she didn't actually hear him, but he tried.

And with luck, he'll have more chances than just this to tell her. To show her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They left the hot cocoa on the porch, and had chocolate popcicles for breakfast


End file.
